FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a lateral high-voltage transistor having a semiconductor body made of a lightly doped semiconductor substrate of a first conductivity type and an epitaxial layer of a second conductivity type provided on the semiconductor substrate. The transistor has a drain electrode a source electrode, a gate electrode and a semiconductor zone of the first conductivity type located under the gate electrode and embedded in the epitaxial layer.
Highly conductive lateral high-voltage transistors have already been proposed in a wide variety of configurations and are described for example in Published German Patent Application DE-A-43 09 764, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,310, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,075. However, these conventional lateral high-voltage transistors are relatively difficult to fabricate, since the parallel n-conducting and p-conducting regions provided therein must have exactly the same area doping or sheet doping.